utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Basil Murphey
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: Basil- '''King '''Murphey - '''Descendent of Murchadh (Sea Warrior) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''Aria MirthraLOID |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C4-C5' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Demphsey Gillie- '''Tormentor/ House Provider Tilly Roni - 'Comfort/house Provider 'Lumina Victore- Sister Figure/ Best friend/ Charge 23/Elias- 'Older brother figure/fellow experiment 'Tegid Madoxx- 'Stalker |- | align="center"|AGE |'14 | align="center"|GENRE |'Anything he can sing' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'120 lbs or 54.4 Kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Rainbow Umbrella' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Valkyrie/Rhen14' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'1" or 154.9 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Valkyrie/Rhen14' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'May 25' | align="center"|LIKES | Being outside in any weather, Rabbits, Sweets, Natural foods (Vegetables and Fruits), Cooking, Cleaning, ''' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'-''' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'The Dark, Being Made fun of, Being hit, Violence' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: 'Basil is a sweet and innocence kid, who is prone to kind actions and helping others out. He's easy to tease, and is almost impossible to anger. He also is a pacifist, and therefore never strikes back when taunted past his breaking point. His calm personality is also enough to keep the insane Lumina under complete control, and lets him look past his friends' faults. He also wories himself into a panic-fenzy at times. His personality can change to fit the song he's in. ' |} History Basil was once the Jack of Hearts and white rabbit in the Card Court, but was exiled, stripped of rank, and had his ears taken for a crime against the Queen of Diamonds that he did not commit. To give him a place to go, they reincarnated him to his current form, a world away from his original home. he now refers to this as his "Past life." Basil is a 'glitch' and therefore carries certain purposeful errors in recording in some places. He was model number 22 of the male series that were being created (out of 23), and one of the only two that worked int he end. All the same, he was thrown out and the project abandoned (giving him abandonment issues), along with 23. 23 one day dissapeared (though he really just left), leading Basil to a panic and aimless wandering until he found Lumina. He repaired Lumina when he found her broken in an alley, and took her in. Tilly likewise invited him to her and Dem's large home, making sure he and Lumina had a safe place to stay, instead of the falling apart apartment they were living in in the ghettos of the city. Demphsey didn't take too kindly to this, and since his arrival, Basil has been teased and tormented by Dem. A few months after joining with Dem and Tilly, he discovered a mute robot in an alley. Taking pity on her, he took her in (much to Dem's greif and Tilly's fear). Since then the robot, Tegid, has not serperated herself from his side and often stabs him out of 'love'. He still won't get rid of her because he feels to bad and is far too nice. When 23 arrived suddenly, Basil shut down for a day until regaining the ability to function. HE now tries to cling to btoh 23 and Dem. His history can be edited to fit any song he is made to sing. Other information Basil is the homekeeper of the group, cooking and cleaning the house constantly. He has two usual outfits, the left be ing his usual and the right his 'White Rabbit' costume. Basil is often called a dog by Demphsey and Lumina. There is also a panic that is referred to as a 'Basil Heart Attack'; this term means he goes on and on about something so long he short circus and starts sparking everything. Dem finds this so funny he often dirties the whole house just to send him into one. He's victimized by everyone. Except for Tilly. He often clings to Dem since Dem is the one who takes care of him the most (since he never leaves the house.) This is annoying to Dem to say the least. Download Links: